


And all of the ghouls come out to play

by macosa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Fluff and Angst, M/M, estabilished relationship - Freeform, la mente di valjean non è un bel posto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette aspetta un bambino. Dovrebbe essere una bella notizia, ma i mesi di attesa non passano del tutto tranquilli per il futuro nonno.<br/>Javert dovrà capirne il motivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all of the ghouls come out to play

**Author's Note:**

> Questa doveva essere una storiella piccola e divertente, ma mi è sfuggita di mano.  
> Siccome, per qualche strano motivo, a riguardarla adesso ancora non la odio- anzi, ci sono piuttosto affezionata- ho deciso di pubblicarla qui come primo lavoro su questo sito.
> 
> Il titolo viene dalla canzone "Shake it out" di Florence + The Machine, perché la trovo perfetta per Valjean.

“Aspetto un bambino”.  
Javert guardava Cosette, tutta emozionata nel riferire questa bella notizia, guardava Marius, che già aveva assunto l’espressione da padre orgoglioso e guardava Valjean, la cui espressione stupefatta si tramutava sempre più in una di puro trionfo.  
Li guardò abbracciarsi e si limitò, da parte sua, a forzare un sorriso, anche se, in realtà, da una manciata di secondi, il suo desiderio più grande era quello di scomparire in un buco magicamente apparso dal nulla nel pavimento, perché, onestamente, lui era di troppo, lì.  
Lanciò qualche rapida occhiata alla porta, dietro di sé, valutando l’idea di sgattaiolare fuori senza farsi notare, per non disturbare il quadretto familiare, ancora immerso in vezzeggiamenti e risate. Ma, alla fine, decise di rimanere lì imbambolato e si impuntò di non far vacillare quel sorriso, avessero anche cominciato a dolergli i muscoli del volto.  
Se non altro, quei tre erano felici. Una bella novità.  
 

*

  
Valjean non avrebbe potuto prendere la notizia in un modo migliore.  
Del resto, un uomo come lui, che aveva l’indole di padre, non poteva non desiderare di diventare nonno.  
Da quando Cosette aveva comunicato di essere incinta, erano passato alcuni mesi. Javert non aveva esattamente tenuto conto di essi (Valjean l’aveva fatto sicuramente), ma all’incirca, pensava, non doveva mancare poi così tanto.  
Se, nel corso dei mesi restanti, Valjean fosse ringiovanito, come pareva averlo fatto in quelli passati a seguito della notizia, magari sarebbe pure tornato ai vent’anni, chissà.  
Chissà se il bambino lo avrebbe fatto tornare a prima di Tolone, cancellando insieme le rughe e i segni ancora visibili delle percosse. Chissà.  
“Sto uscendo a fare una passeggiata al parco. Ti va di accompagnarmi?”, era la voce di Valjean. Suonava non meno allegra di come ultimamente suonava di solito.  
Javert abbassò lo sguardo: la tazza che aveva in mano era vuota, ma lui la stava ancora tenendo in mano.  
“Tutto bene?”.  
Javert si voltò a guardare Valjean, che già aveva messo il soprabito e il cappello, ma che rimaneva sulla soglia di casa in attesa di una risposta. Nel suo sguardo, un principio di confusione.  
“Certo, certo. Arrivo”, rispose Javert. Posò la tazza e si vestì anche lui.  
Prima di uscire, Valjean lo guardò per un momento, sorridendogli.  
“Il caffè non ha funzionato?”, chiese.  
Javert non trattenne uno sbadiglio.  
“Già. Forse, fare due passi aiuterà”, già, forse fare due passi lo avrebbe distolto dalla sua sonnolenza e dai suoi pensieri.  
Il sole era alto, fuori, ma non fermava il fresco dell’autunno inoltrato.  
Camminarono, silenziosamente, fino ai Giardini del Lussemburgo.  
Valjean, un tempo, era solito andarci in compagnia di Cosette. Ora che Cosette non poteva uscire spesso con lui, Javert ne era diventato il sostituto, era il minimo che doveva, a Valjean. Non che, in fondo, avesse tanto da lamentarsi, a uscire un po’ all’aria aperta con l’uomo con cui condivideva ben altro.  
Però, era ben strano, il destino.  
Via una figlia, ed ecco al suo posto un vecchio avversario, come compagnia nelle tue lunghe giornate.  
Non poteva essere esattamente la stessa cosa.  
Si sedettero su una panchina e Javert decise che ne aveva abbastanza di quel silenzio.  
“Sta arrivando l’inverno, un po’ prima del solito”.  
Valjean rispose con un mormorio di assenso, ma la sua attenzione era altrove: Javert seguì il suo sguardo e vide un signore che giocava con due bambini.  
Magari Valjean stava pensando che, un giorno, avrebbe portato il suo nipotino a giocare al parco.  
Ma quando Javert colse la sua espressione con la coda dell’occhio, non vide la solita felicità animare quel vecchio volto.  
Vide qualcosa di inquieto e inquietante, qualcosa che lui aveva già visto, in quegli occhi e nelle pieghe attorno alle labbra, qualcosa che, ogni volta che compariva, comunicava a Javert un turbamento tale da infondergli confusione e preoccupazione.  
Si leccò le labbra, prima di parlare.  
“Valjean”, fece una pausa. “Ti senti bene?”.  
Valjean lo fissò, la sua espressione immutata da quello strano sentimento che la rendeva quasi terribile a vedersi, e quando parlò, lo fece lentamente e in un sussurro.  
“Sto bene. Non preoccuparti”.  
Javert non riuscì a non farlo.  
 

*

  
Era in casi del genere che gli veniva in mente che, forse, anzi, probabilmente, non era stata una grande idea, condividere un letto. Due individui del genere avrebbero sicuramente dovuto avere più buon senso, si diceva, per poi ricordarsi immediatamente che quello era anche un modo per darsi conforto a vicenda, nel caso una situazione del genere si fosse presentata.  
Una situazione del genere. Già.  
Valjean respirava affannosamente e si scostava i capelli sudati dal volto. Gli occhi erano pallidi, alla luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra, ed erano dannatamente spaventati.  
Quello che Javert avrebbe dovuto offrire era conforto. Già. Il problema era che non era mai stato il suo forte. Da quando Valjean si era svegliato di soprassalto, svegliando anche lui, lo osservava dal suo lato del letto, non osando né toccarlo né proferire parola.  
Conforto, sì, ma con lui non si poteva mai sapere. Conforto avrebbe anche potuto significare aggravare la situazione.  
Anche così, si decise almeno a dire qualcosa.  
“Valjean…”,.  
Le pupille di Valjean si mossero verso di lui e lo fissarono con indicibile stanchezza. Ma i respiri sembravano essersi calmati.  
“È stato solo un incubo”, Valjean abbozzò un sorriso che, illuminato dalla luce della luna, sembrava ancora più finto di quanto non fosse. Lo stesso, Valjean si sdraiò nuovamente e, girandosi di fianco, riprese, o almeno provò, a dormire.  
Javert studiò la sua schiena e la sua nuca coperta dai capelli bianchi, ascoltò il suo respiro.  
Fece una fatica immane a riaddormentarsi.  
 

*

  
La mattina successiva alla prima notte, nessuno dei due aveva voluto tirare in ballo l’argomento.  
Anche il giorno dopo la seconda notte consecutiva di incubi era passato nel silenzio e nell’imbarazzo generale, tra Valjean, i cui occhi stanchi erano circondati da vistose occhiaie, che si aggirava per casa come se avesse paura di rompere qualcosa per sbaglio e Javert che se ne stava, immobile e inutile, in un angolo, incapace di dare una mano.  
Il tutto fu abbastanza detestabile.  
E ora, alla terza notte consecutiva di incubi, minacciava di superare il detestabile e diventare orribile, restava solo da vedere chi dei due avrebbe perso per primo la sanità mentale.  
Valjean non faceva più nemmeno finta che fosse tutto a posto, tentava di controllare il suo respiro come aveva fatto la prima notte, ma i tentativi erano chiaramente faticosi.  
Javert doveva dire qualcosa.  
“Valjean-”, ma si interruppe.  
Che forma avrebbero mai potuto avere, quegli incubi ricorrenti?  
La prima sera, aveva pensato che c’entrasse lui. Quando Valjean lo sognava, era al centro di tre determinati tipi di sogno: il primo, era quel genere di sogni che mai, nessuno dei due, avrebbe pensato che avrebbe mai fatto in vita sua, che prima era parso così peccaminoso e ora appariva più che naturale, di sicuro il genere più innocuo tra gli altri; il secondo, erano le acque impietose della Senna che avevano minacciato di inghiottire Javert, e che in sogno vi riuscivano, notte dopo notte; il terzo tipo di sogno era solo ipotizzato da Javert, poiché non aveva mai ricevuto da Valjean la confessione di averne avuto uno simile, eppure non poteva negare a sé stesso che la possibilità che l’uomo che amava fosse, di notte, contro ogni volontà e ragione, ricondotto in catene alla galera da un Ispettore dai lineamenti spaventosi, che fino al giorno prima aveva condiviso i suoi pasti e il suo letto, era fin troppo reale.  
Valjean non gliel’aveva mai detto, ma doveva aver fatto un sogno simile, almeno una volta. E, generalmente, se aveva un incubo della seconda varietà, lo diceva, constatava che Javert fosse lì accanto, vivo e vegeto e si tranquillizzava.  
Ma ora, erano tre notti che non diceva nulla.  
Si era coricato di nuovo, Valjean, come aveva fatto anche le notti precedenti. I respiri affannosi stavano pian piano cedendo al sonno che reclamava la sua mente esausta.  
Javert rimase seduto sul letto, per un po’, con una mano premuta sugli occhi, a cercare di scacciare le visioni che vi si affollavano dietro.  
 

*

  
Quella mattina, quando si furono guardati allo specchio e tra di loro, si accorsero di avere un aspetto a dir poco terrificante. Fu chiaro ad entrambi che la situazione non poteva continuare.  
Si scambiarono un tacito gesto di assenso, che voleva dire che ne avrebbero parlato dopo una tazza di caffè. Possibilmente, un caffè molto forte.  
Dopo essersi dati una sistemata e dopo aver fatto colazione, rimasero per un po’ in silenzio, seduti uno di fronte all’altro.  
Javert tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo e trovò finalmente il coraggio di parlare.  
“Allora, questi incubi”, cominciò. Si schiarì la voce. “Posso chiedere che cosa riguardano?”.  
Valjean emise un lungo e addolorato sospiro. Fissava la tazza poggiata sul tavolo, non osando alzare lo sguardo. Javert temette la risposta che sarebbe seguita.  
“Devo sembrare proprio uno stupido”, fu quello che disse Valjean. Risposta che fece andare Javert più in confusione che mai.  
“Che intendi?”, chiese. Uno come Valjean era ben lontano dall’essere o sembrare stupido.  
“Ero felice, quando Cosette mi ha detto che aspettava un bambino, e lo sono stato fino a pochi giorni fa. Eppure, proprio adesso, ne devo soffrire. Che stupido, che sono”.  
Javert sperò che il suo sospiro di sollievo non fosse notato. Ma era comunque strano, che il motivo degli incubi non fosse lui, ma il bambino di Cosette!  
“Ti… fa paura l’idea di diventare nonno?”, si arrischiò a domandare.  
Valjean scosse la testa, sconsolato.  
“Quando siamo andati al parco, l’altro giorno, e ho visto quel signore con i bambini, io…”, si interruppe, come se facesse fatica a proseguire.  
“Ho- ho ricordato che prima del mio futuro nipotino, e prima di Cosette, io avevo un altro obbligo”.  
Si mise il volto tra le mani. Javert aspettò che continuasse.  
“Di notte”, sussurrò Valjean, alzando finalmente la testa.  
“Di notte, vengono a farmi visita, i bambini di mia sorella”. Lasciò andare un singhiozzo, ma sul suo volto contrito non vi si vedeva una lacrima.  
“Le loro piccole braccia putrefatte tendono verso di me, e chiamano il mio nome, ‘Dove sei stato, zio? Perché non ci hai protetto?’, e piangono, un pianto terribile, perché hanno fame e sono stati traditi, e mentre piangono, i loro occhietti cadono, lasciano due fori neri sui loro magri visi e-”.  
Non continuò oltre, ma la testa gli ricadde nuovamente tra le mani, e, per qualche secondo, Javert non lo udì neppure respirare.  
Infine, Valjean lasciò cadere le braccia e si accasciò contro lo schienale della sedia, un’immagine che ricordò a Javert un'altra occasione, in cui era rimasto così per tanto tempo, senza alcuna volontà di vivere. Javert rabbrividì.  
“Con quale diritto”, la voce di Valjean era un rantolo, “Con quale diritto mi beo, folle, di essere stato padre e di essere nonno, quando ho dimenticato di aver avuto altri bambini tra le mie braccia? Con quale coraggio, mi felicito di una nuova vita che nasce, quando se ne sono spente sette per causa mia?”.  
Javert non sapeva se quelle fossero domande rivolte a lui. In ogni caso, non avrebbe potuto dare una risposta, se era quello che Valjean voleva.  
Era a dir poco sgomento.  
E si sentiva uno stupido, a credere di aver già conosciuto i limiti di quel posto pieno di terrore che era la mente di Jean Valjean, perché non era la prima volta che rimaneva senza parole di fronte agli orribili mostri che ne popolavano le lande desolate.  
Raccolse le forse e le sue buone intenzioni e si alzò dalla sedia, per andare vicino a Valjean. Non si era mai ritenuto bravo a dare conforto, ma, dopo tre notti in cui avrebbe dovuto farlo, adesso aveva il dovere di fare quel che poteva. Prese Valjean per le mani e lo costrinse, in modo più calmo possibile, ad alzarsi. Poi, lentamente e con qualche imbarazzo, lo circondò con le braccia, pregando in silenzio che Valjean, in questo momento in cui viveva nel passato, non si sentisse in trappola.  
Lasciò andare un sospiro trattenuto quando lo sentì rilassarsi e appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla.  
Mosse la mano sulla sua schiena, sperando che quel movimento lo tranquillizzasse di più.  
“Eri in prigione”, disse infine. “Cos’altro potevi fare?”.  
“Se non avessi rubato, forse, avrei potuto aiutarli”, disse Valjean, con voce tremante.  
Javert non fermò la carezza sulla schiena che, sotto le vesti, portava le cicatrici delle frustate ricevute in quegli anni bui del carcere.  
“Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi. Hai rubato perché eri disperato”, che strano che glielo dovesse ricordare proprio lui. Il vecchio Javert non avrebbe mai parlato così.  
“Hai fatto di tutto, per loro. E non li hai fatti cercare, a Montreuil?”.  
“Sì, ma poi ho rinunciato, perché non ho trovato nulla. Così ho preferito dimenticarli”.  
Javert sospirò di nuovo. Lasciò andare Valjean e lo guardò bene in faccia.  
“Ascolta… Anche se fossero morti, non è colpa tua, va bene?”.  
Valjean stette in silenzio e con gli occhi abbassati. Ma, alla fine, annuì.  
“E inoltre”, continuò Javert, animato da quel passo avanti, “Non è detto che siano morti. Magari sono cresciuti. Magari tua sorella è ancora viva”.  
Valjean stavolta lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Non ho trovato nulla a Montreuil, te l’ho detto”.  
Javert si morse il labbro.  
“L’hai detto, ma… ma potrei pensarci io, a condurre un’indagine”.  
Gli occhi di Valjean si fecero più grandi.  
“Lo faresti sul serio?”, chiese, con un mormorio emozionato.  
“Sì, beh”, fece Javert, “Tu, all’epoca, avevi paura di essere scoperto, quindi, magari, le tue indagini non potevano essere accurate. Ma io potrei ottenere risultati migliori”.  
“E se non dovessi trovare nulla?”.  
“Potrei andare a controllare direttamente a Faverolles. Potresti venire con me, se hai voglia”.  
Valjean sorrideva, ora, ed era un ottimo cambiamento rispetto a prima.  
“Verrei volentieri. Grazie.”, disse, allegro.  
Javert sentì un peso in meno sul cuore.  
“Andremo dopo che sarà nato il bambino. E, a proposito, Valjean”, si fermò un attimo, per formulare la frase nella sua testa, “Fammi un favore. Anzi no, non farlo a me, fallo a te stesso. Manca poco alla nascita di tuo nipote. Non vietarti questa felicità”.  
Valjean abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, ma senza smettere di sorridere. Annuì, un’ultima volta. Poi sfiorò con una mano la guancia di Javert e gli diede un bacio.  
 

*

  
Valjean aveva dormito tranquillo, quella notte. Javert, dal canto suo, aveva avuto l’intenzione di rimanere sveglio a controllare, ma, alla fine, il sonno aveva preso anche lui.  
Avevano fatto l’amore, prima, e Javert aveva cercato di essere più dolce possibile, non che la cosa gli riuscisse particolarmente bene, a voler essere onesti, si sentiva ancora un pesce fuor d’acqua in queste cose, nonostante fosse ormai passato un po’ di tempo.  
Dopo, quando giacevano fianco a fianco, Valjean gli aveva detto grazie, come se ci fosse da ringraziare, gli aveva preso la mano e l’aveva baciata, come a mescolare il sacro col profano, un gesto tanto rispettoso quanto era sporco quello che avevano fatto prima. In realtà, il vecchio Javert lo aveva creduto una cosa sporca, e si era creduto puro, senza mai pensare che, forse, era l’esatto contrario. Il nuovo Javert aveva osservato Valjean che dormiva, lottando la sua vana lotta contro il sonno, e si era chiesto, non per la prima volta da quella notte lontana in cui tutto era cominciato, se non era altro che un miracolo, che Valjean accettasse di fare queste cose, che non si sentisse in pericolo.  
Le notti successive furono altalenanti. Alle volte, Valjean dormiva tranquillo. In altre, gli incubi ritornavano. Ma lui non li teneva più per sé.  
I giorni passarono.  
 

*

  
“Hai in mente qualcosa che ti possa servire, per Natale?”, gli chiese Valjean in un giorno di Novembre, l’inverno ormai arrivato. Si stavano preparando per andare a trovare i futuri genitori.  
Javert detestava quella domanda. Ed era la seconda volta che Valjean gliela poneva.  
“Credevo ci fossimo messi già d’accordo, al riguardo”.  
“Noi due, sì, ma è per Cosette e Marius”.  
“Che vuoi dire?”.  
“Non hai visto, come ti squadravano, l’altra  volta? Stanno cercando di indovinare la tua misura”.  
“La mia misura?”, ripeté Javert, leggermente intimorito. Aveva un pessimo presentimento.  
“Sì, magari hai bisogno di un nuovo cappotto”.  
Se c’era una cosa che metteva in difficoltà Javert più dell’idea che Valjean spendesse i soldi per lui, era l’idea che lo facessero il Barone e sua moglie.  
“Stai dicendo che mi vogliono fare un regalo di Natale?”.  
“Sì”, ammise Valjean, divertito.  
“E sai mica se c’è un modo per far cambiare loro idea senza offenderli?”.  
“Oh, suvvia, Javert”.  
“Dico sul serio, Valjean. Mi sentirei un perfetto imbecille, ad accettarlo. È da te, che hanno preso? Fare regali ad estranei…”.  
“Non sei un estraneo”.  
“No, sono un vecchio amico di famiglia, dai tempi in cui il vecchio Barone Pontmercy era vivo. Certo, che sono un estraneo!”.  
Valjean si accigliò, ma il divertimento non lasciò del tutto i suoi occhi.  
“Partendo dalla premessa che Marius ti ammira molto”, e qui si interruppe un attimo, perché Javert aveva roteato gli occhi in modo esagerato, “Sei uno di famiglia, ormai”.  
Javert aprì la bocca per replicare. La richiuse un momento dopo.  
“Davvero?”, fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire infine, anche se avrebbe preferito non suonare così patetico.  
“Davvero”, disse Valjean, sorridendo.  
Javert si mise a riflettere.  
“È giusto? Voglio dire, non mi sembra corretto”.  
A un’alzata di sopracciglio di Valjean, aggiunse: “Non è giusto perché non sanno. Cosette non sa… come ho trattato sua madre… e suo padre”.  
“Fantine è nella Grazia di Dio, e senza dubbio ci guarda. E, per quanto riguarda il padre…”, Valjean gli fece un sorriso carico di dolcezza.  
Javert sospirò. Il perdono rimaneva un grande mistero, per lui. Eppure, non sembrava esserci modo di sfuggirgli. Perdonato e confuso, era così che continuava la sua esistenza, in attesa di comprendere il perché, di questo perdono, proprio a lui.  
 “Se un giorno vorrai spiegar loro… Io penso che capiranno. Ormai ti conoscono”, concluse Valjean.  
“Sono di famiglia, giusto?”, disse Javert.  
Valjean annuì.  
Javert emise un colpetto di tosse.  
“Non so proprio bene come dirlo. Ma sono onorato, davvero”, disse, cercando di non arrossire come un babbeo. Onorato, e forse anche un po’ terrorizzato, avrebbe dovuto aggiungere. Una famiglia era un concetto lontanissimo, per lui.  
“Oh!”, rise Valjean, “Sembra che il bambino avrà un altro nonno!”.  
“Gillenormand…?”.  
“Intendevo, oltre a me e Gillenormand”.  
Ora sì che Javert era terrorizzato.  
“Valjean…”, balbettò, “Non facciamo stupidaggini. Davvero, no-non ho mai tenuto un bebè in braccio, e non avevo esattamente intenzione di cominciare ora”.  
“Ti farò vedere come si fa”.  
“E… e se piange o se…?”.  
Valjean gli mise una mano su una spalla.  
“Rilassati”, disse, “Ricordi quello che mi hai detto? Che non devo vietarmi questa felicità?”.  
Javert non disse nulla, ma ricordava.  
Mentre salivano in carrozza, gli venne in mente un ricordo lontano.  
La carrozza percorreva la strada, e Javert guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
“Valjean”, disse all’improvviso, cercando di non far sentire troppo il tremolio nella propria voce. Valjean, accanto a lui, non parlava.  
“Mi chiedevo se… Dopo che siamo andati a Faverolles, e abbiamo trovato i tuoi parenti, ben inteso… Non avresti per caso voglia di accompagnarmi a trovare i miei genitori”.  
Non udì Valjean emettere alcun suono, ma la calda mano che sentì posarsi sulla propria fu la risposta di cui aveva bisogno.  
 

*

  
Furono accolti dal servitore Basco, che aveva una certa fretta. Forse fin troppa.  
“Sta nascendo! Sta nascendo!”.  
Non potevamo biasimarlo.  
 

*

  
Era una bambina.  
L’avevano data per maschio per tutto questo tempo, che ora faceva uno strano effetto, ma si sarebbero abituati.  
Cosette, sdraiata sul letto, i capelli scompigliati, la stringeva con un’espressione che era l’esatto miscuglio tra orgoglio e infinito sfinimento.  
Marius stava in piedi, accanto a lei, esuberante.  
Javert e Valjean erano entrati solo ora, nella stanza. Prima, avevano giusto sentito il bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua.  
“Guardate… Guardate, papà”, disse Cosette, con un filo di voce, e tese la piccola.  
Valjean si avvicinò lentamente e la prese tra le braccia, come se non avesse mai scordato come farlo.  
La piccina era beatamente addormentata. Sembrava molto più piccola, tra le grosse braccia di suo nonno.  
“Ma guarda un po’. Ciao, tesoro”, le labbra di Valjean erano piegate in un quieto sorriso e gli occhi sembravano ipnotizzati da quella minuscola figura.  
“Lo sai che sei proprio uguale alla tua mamma? Sei bella proprio come lei”, e come finì quella frase, tirò su col naso e singhiozzò, e poi una, due, tre lacrime cominciarono a scendere dai suoi occhi per andare ad infrangersi sulla fronte della neonata ancora e ancora. Quasi come un battesimo, pensò Javert, non dissimile da quello che avrebbe ricevuto in seguito, e, dopotutto, il paragone non pareva del tutto inesatto, dato l’uomo venerabile da cui esso proveniva.  
E mentre Valjean piangeva silenziosamente, stringendo sua figlia e sua nipote, Javert fu avvicinato da Marius. Faticava a rimanere calmo e ora poteva indossare l’espressione da padre orgoglioso come meglio credeva.  
“Non è bellissima?”, disse con voce rotta, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Javert. Non era chiaro se parlasse di sua moglie o di sua figlia, o magari, poeticamente, della scena davanti a loro.  
In quanto a Javert, per qualche motivo non si oppose alla mano di Marius sopra di lui. A dover essere sinceri, era proprio la scena davanti a loro, che aveva tutta la sua attenzione.  
Fu il bizzarro senso di fastidio ai muscoli del volto che gli fece rendere conto che le sue labbra avevano assunto la forma di un inusuale, largo sorriso.  
Il non poter smettere, per una volta, di sorridere in quel modo sciocco fu l’altra cosa a cui non si oppose, quel giorno.


End file.
